


Gone

by fandomrain17



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomrain17/pseuds/fandomrain17
Summary: The air was dry, and there was no sign of him. I had trusted him, hauled myself out of the deep hole I currently resided in, and for what? I had liked him, and he, like so many others, had left me, gone, like he had never even come.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't as much death... it's more like going away, for a long time.

The air was dry, and there was no sign of him. I had trusted him, hauled myself out of the deep hole I currently resided in, and for what? I had liked him, and he, like so many others, had left me, gone, like he had never even come. 

I stood up from the bench I sat on, stretching my long legs as I did. I couldn't quite comprehend what had happened the previous night. I couldn't hold it in any longer. We were walking, just us two. It was serene, and safe. Yet, I felt pain. He was the sun, and I was the moon. I wouldn't light up without him. No one would. I told him everything, about my wicked past, and my hopeful future. The future I wanted... with him. He turned the other way. He only said one word. Goodbye. 

Tonight, I looked up at the sky. The stars sparkled, but the absence of the ship left me dizzy, in swirling air I sat quickly back down. I tried to look at the town, my town. It wasn't the same. It would never be, not only because of the adjustments he made, but also because of the way he made me feel, like floating. Now, though, the flowers wilted, the trash piled up again, and the hole inside me grew deeper. He left. I thought he would be different, that he would stay, but it turned out he was just like all the rest. Once a new opportunity arises they rush, rush to the new challenge. It made me sick. 

I sat in the chair the old lady pointed at. An intervention. They all told me stories about when I was happy, and why I should be happy now. I wasn't going to be happy now, so why even pretend? Why say that this will all be gone tomorrow, next week, next month, next year? The bubble gum haired girl tried to make me smile. It didn't work. Only he could make me smile. Only he would ever do that. 

"Robbie, he's not coming back." 

I looked at her, eyes blank. I wasn't even mad anymore. I just calmly replied, "He wouldn't leave me." She went away, with tears in her eyes. 

They took me to a shrink. He said I should be thankful for all he had done for me, and move on. How could I? How could I forget a hero like that? How could I ever look at my town again without feeling empty? 

They took me to a doctor. Not a shrink this time. Thank god. The doctor diagnosed me with depression. It figures. I always saw in grey, and sometimes I tuned people out, in a silence, masking their voice completely as I feel utterly hopeless. 

The small blond kid offered me one of his prize lolly pops. I violently threw it to the sidewalk, leaving rainbow bits shattering, and flying in all directions. The kid sobbed and ran. I was a monster once again. 

They asked me questions. Constant doctors, they always were, trying to read me like a book. It wouldn't work. I was too complicated. Only he got me. Only he would ever get me, and the hole I felt was poisoned, cursed to grow as far as it possibly could. He left because of me. He was gone because of me. I should feel angry, at him, at everyone, but no. I just feel numb. Numb to the world. They wish him goodbye, from their houses, when he is already gone. I hide, hide myself, hide my tears from the world.


End file.
